Happy Blacke Birthday
by BleedingMarionette
Summary: Its a side-story to one I'm currently writing and have yet published. My OC Lillieanne Kellir KYLER Blacke and Sasuke Uchiha ONESHOT SEMI-FLUFF


Birthday Princess

_Fate's Will, will happen… with or without society's blessing………_

Another Negi cloned burst into flames, and smoke covered the training area where Lillieanne Blacke, one of the most talented Kunoichies (sp?) in Konoha, practiced. Practiced to destroy the anger, and sadness that haunted her dreams, and everyday thoughts.

"KIYAH!" Lillie shouted as she destroyed yet _another_ Negi clone; this time by bending the ashes from a previous fire attack to her will. Smelly, lavender colored, smoke covered the training field, as she paused to gather her surroundings. And inside of that pause was when Negi delivered a roundhouse kick to her neck. No reaction, as was common for her; she'd trained so long and so hard to ignore pain in public to honor her parent's belief in letting pain out in private, alive.

"Time!" Lee shouted as he added up the number of clones left standing. Lillie heard Lee say something, but didn't care. Instead her attention was on the POS plaque. The names on that plaque were of those poor souls who unfortunately not killed in the battle of _Sinal_, but were instead of _Sinal's_ prisoners. That was still not the main reason she stared; the main reason was because of the two names at the top of the list: _Leighanne_ _Takoya_ and _Kloud_ _Tieler_ _Blacke_, her _**mother**_ and _**father**_.

It been seven years since they died, and she'd only gotten colder to strangers, and more lost-in-thought to everyone. But some would think that she wouldn't be that bad off, and they're right. She got **worse** because she'd been living with the Uchihas for a year when the massacre occurred.

"**LILLIE!**I _said_, 'Would you mind sparring with Lee; he's pouting?'!" Tenten asked for the second time.

"No, uh, not today Lee; I have some business to attend to," and with that she sped off to find Teams 7 and 8. Trees, bushes, training fields, and ninjas blew by, soon the landscaped changed to the tall, ominous, buildings, cozy houses, cluttered streets, and trash that was common of the main part of town. The occasional Black Op would pass her as well headed towards the village gate, were there was _**surely**_ some **big emergency** going on.

She knew these streets so well; there was no need to look at the street signs, or the landmarks the other ninja her age used. Memories of her dad piggy-backing her over rooftops, and up walls, and down city streets were a constant hazard, for if she allowed them to resurface she's surely fall off the nearest rooftop. Fortunately, or unfortunately, depending on which side of the door you stood, she made it to the Food District.

Many of the family-owned restaurants had yelling customers, long lines, and towers of smoke rising from where the kitchens _should_ be. She knew her friends would be at one of these but which one would be hard to tell if it weren't for Naruto, Kiba, and Sakura. Naruto and Kiba always argued over the silliest things, then to make Naruto louder Kiba would whisper thus Naruto would begin to screech. Then when his screeching reached a certain octave, Sakura screamed the loudest of the three, and began to swing her fist like a mad woman.

She was walking by the less crowded restaurants when she heard Sakura's whiny, way-too-feminine voice.

"NARUTO SHUT UP! AND KIBA I DARE YOU TO SAY ONE MORE WORD!" Sakura screeched. Shaking her head, and double checking her pockets for the Naproxen sodium(Aleve), she entered the restaurant. Naruto was on the floor nursing a feasible size bump, and Kiba was being jerked around by the collar of his furry gray jacket.

Hinata was worried about Naruto, and Lillie would be to if her crush had a lump the size of a grapefruit on his head. (a/n: I mean doesn't Naruto already have enough brain damage?!? not like he needs more…) Lillie pulled a chair up between Sasuke and Hinata and turned her whole body towards Kakashi.

"…Hello my dear; how does this noisy," Kakashi glared in the direction of the three loudmouths, "yet beautiful day find you?"

"Perfectly find, o' Master of Lateness, and Porno-s ( sp?)," Kakashi sheepishly smiled.

"Now its just lateness, she took my porn," Kakashi said pointing at Kurenai. Kurenai gave the proudest smile she could, with her mouth was close to bursting open she had stuffed so much seafood ramen into it.

"Kakashi…I was wondering if I could get away with stealing Sasuke for a while?" A small smile lit her face, her fingers twistimg beneath the table.

"What for?"

"Oh, n-n-nothing r-really…" she answered picking up Hinata's horrible habit.

"Sure! Go ahead! It's not like anyone'll miss _it_," Naruto said noticing that Lillie was here for the first time.

Lillie nodded and grabbed Sasuke's wrist before Sakura, or Kakashi, or Naruto could say anything. They had made it to the street ,when Kakashi stepped outside the door and yelled, "USE A CONDOM!"

Everyone in the square turned to look; including several pair of angry-hormonal-Sasuke-fan-girls. Sasuke, noting the danger for is friend, grabbed her and jumped up to the roof-top, over the building, and down to the empty alleyway behind.

"We should be safe here," Lillie nodded.

"Sasuke, you can let go of my hand now…if you want to," Sasuke's hand only tightened.

"Sasuke, training doesn't overcome everything; especially matters of the heart," her own emerald orbs filled with sadness.

"I know, but love and caring do. And since, I care I'm going to ask you if you had a nice birthday so far," a small smirk played at his lips. Lillie's eyes widened and her hand jumped to her collar bone, playing with a necklace long since gone.

"You remembered?" she whispered, tears forming.

"Of course, and guess what I even got you a present," and then Sasuke slipped his ninja headband over her eyes, and slung the light girl over his shoulders. Through woods, and over bridges he went being as fast, and yet gentle as possible. Soon he neared his destination, and decided to put her down before schedule.(Her beating fists on his back were becoming very annoying.)

"Happy Birthday, Lillieanne Kellir Blacke," Sasuke whispered huskily in her ear as he placed something light and cold round her neck. Lillie reached up and slipped off his headband, and examined her necklace using the headband plate as a mirror. A small black onyx heart, with silver lining sat right in the dip of her collar bone.

"Oh Sasu-" she began but Sasuke cut hr off.

"Shhh, look around first," he ordered. And he did. She saw the old Jasmine swing first. Sasuke had fixed the seat, and now it blew slightly in the breeze. She ran over and sat down breathing deep; the intoxicating scent flooding her senses. She heard banging above her and looked up. There was at least seventeen Japanese lanterns. There were two kinds: one was lavender, and pale yellow with small flowers; the other was a washed out black and a paler yellow than the other with small butterflies. Streamers hung all over, adorning the one-hundred year old dog-wood and ancient oak tree. Confetti covered the violets and bright yellow buttercups that adorned the walkway. Fire-flies began to appear hear and there, and then the dogwood was lit up with hundreds of thousands of white Christmas lights.

"Well…" Sasuke prompted, the sunset shining over his thick black hair.

"Sasuke, the-its-oh! The necklace, my lord it's perfectly perfect, and all this," she said breathing deep gesturing around with her hands, "Its so gorgeously beautiful!"

"I picked that necklace for one reason; it reminded me of my heart. A black cold dead heart where even the good is tainted. But I figured that I would give it to you, so you'd have the last piece of bad, evil, that lived in me, and I'd never be able to get it back. Because now I know what I want and what I want is you. For my heart to be red and pure again it will take some time but, you can do it; that is if you want to…Lillieanne Kellir Blacke I'm giving you my heart to do with what you will," he said his face tilted to the ground, but his eyes bore straight into hers.

"…I'll take it, and treasure it forever, and make it a happy place once again, my sweet baby boy," she whispered barely legible over the cricket's song. Tears slowly fell down her face, as he began to walk closer.

"You out shine all of this beauty, my beautiful birthday princess," and with that Sasuke Uchiha kissed Lillieanne Blacke, and Fate's Will, once only a dream, became a reality. For as they've said love, true soul mates, can overcome any barrier, even if sadness must first cross their path.

WOOT! finally done! This is a side fic to one I'm currently working on! I'm half-way through chapter two and as soon as its done I'll post it. But they're 14 and most of the questions will be answered in the next fic! But questions, comments, etc. are still welcome. And I don't have a beta so please don't hate on me for my writing! T^T I tried to edit it as best as possible.

PRONUNCIATIONS!!!:

Name Pronunciation

Leighanne Lee-Anne

Takoya Ta-koi-ya

KloudCloud

Tieler Ty-ler

SinalSee-nawl

KellirKy-ler

LOVES~ Lillieanne-Grace


End file.
